


绝艳

by Dear_Margarinet



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Margarinet/pseuds/Dear_Margarinet
Summary: 标题未定，随手写的融合了八百个之前自己想写但是都没法单独写出来的梗演员AU，很不成熟因为了解确实不多，全靠瞎猜每章都很短，因为基本都是随手写写，不连贯的地方会有，而且因为写得很随手对话可能会给人交代不清的意识流（？）的感觉这里的库倒追还痴汉（？
Relationships: 汪咕哒, 汪咕哒♀
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

他是被垂在脸上的发丝的瘙痒弄醒的，睁开眼的时候是一张放大了的脸，明亮有神，瞧见他醒来时带上了几分笑意，“早安，库丘林先生，今天天气很好呢。”

说罢身上这位女士便轻盈地离开了他，他没有把窗帘拉好，一小片阳光投射着她光滑的后背上。他眯起眼睛重新打量起她的身材，有着相当美好的蝴蝶骨，她动起来的时候骨头凸起的那一小块在她后背游走也能给人赏心悦目的感觉，接着是纤细的腰身，还有丰满的臀部。他赤裸着身子抱上去，把头枕在她耳边，“早安啊。”

他听到她的轻笑，“还真是贴心的事后。不过抱歉，我赶时间要走了，”说罢灵巧地挣脱出他的怀抱，在地上捡起属于自己的那条长裙，“抱歉呢，擅作主张借用一下你别墅里的浴室，大得吓人，估计泡澡会很享受吧？有机会我也想试试”

“你要去哪？”

对方一边系着腰带一边扭过头来调笑地看了他一眼，“一个试镜，”然后凑了上来吻了吻他的嘴角，他顺而揽着对方的腰，“全纽约和全欧洲都在看着的试镜，我以后的T台生涯就看今天了。”

“贝拉，你已经足够迷人并且——我记得你下个月不是有另一场重要的走秀要参加吗？”

贝拉惊讶地挑了挑眉，库丘林觉得有些好笑，“你以为我会不记得我的床伴和我说过什么？——或者你想问我怎么知道这件事的？我也会去，并且我有邀请嘉宾的名单。”

“也是，出名如你，怎么可能会没收到这种小场合的邀请呢？”贝拉拍了拍他的脸，“至于你会不会记得你的床伴和你说过什么，我觉得我没必要在这讨苦头——不然你昨晚不会那么轻易地放过我，我想，”她调情般轻轻握住了库丘林的下颔，精致打理过的指甲划过他的皮肤，“虽然我也要感谢你放过了我，不然留下吻痕什么的还是很麻烦，毕竟我还有试镜。”

“看破不说破——不过敢在试镜前一晚答应我的邀请，我觉得你也半斤八两？还是说，你稳操胜券？”

贝拉耸耸肩放开他，“谁知道呢？”似乎对这件事不太在意，“能得到的话为什么我要放弃？”

库丘林没再说什么，随手围了一条毛巾后从地毯上的裤袋里掏出烟，吸了一口又懒散地打了个哈欠。

“你的助理和我说你今天有航班——你的绯闻女友呢？”

他眯着眼享受着早起时刻的尼古丁的舒畅感，回答得不疾不徐，“绯闻女友有点多，你在说哪一个？”

贝拉大笑，翻弄着自己包里的化妆品对着镜子涂抹起来，“随便哪一个——不如说是你要去找的那个。”

“那就与你无关了，贝拉。”

“的确与我无关——但我觉得你喜欢她。”

“我谁都喜欢，你也是其中一个。一会儿你走出我家门，上了我家的车，司机载你回家，晚上的小报头条上你也是老子其中一位绯闻女友。”

“我的荣幸，库丘林先生。那就借你们家司机用用了，再会。”

“再会。”

他拉开窗帘注视着贝拉上车的背影，私人助理刚好进来房间，“今天回爱尔兰的飞机是什么时候？”

“下午4点整，当地时间早上7点左右到达。到达之前签合同或者挑剧本，怎么都给我选一样。”

“这些再说吧，我想放个假。”

“那你未免太任性——不过，纽约是个好地方。”

“再好不过，”他又点了支烟，“谁知道呢？”

“看来名模贝拉现在都没法满足你了？”

他听出了助理话里调侃和些许挖苦的意味，洗了一口烟，“放心，我生殖功能一切正常，没有勃起障碍，只是没兴趣。”

“这是你对纽约没有感觉的理由？因为上不到满意的人？”

“这玩笑有点过分了，虽然我不介意。大家都愿意和我上床——是我的错吗？”库丘林放下窗帘看着他的助理，“感觉真奇怪，我看了一千个人，一千个人里也没有和她相像的。”

“苛刻，外面的女人要哭着去整容了。”

“你的话还真是一如既往的难听，不过算了。既然还有时间，第五大道有什么她会喜欢的东西吗？”

“爱马仕和香奈儿的包，古驰的衣服和丝巾，宝格丽的饰品，她喜欢的牌子店面在第五大道太小了，我并不建议。你需要的是把整个中央公园搬过去给她，那才是她喜欢的东西。比起问我意见，你难道不会泡妞？”

库丘林无奈地看着一直在挖苦又给着实诚建议的助理，“威廉，你话太多了。”

威廉翻着手机读邮件，根本没管库丘林在说什么，“那你别听呗。”

“我先去洗个澡，一会儿我会看合同，之后去宝格丽吧，我不想她出席红毯时还是那么素朴——她现在怎样？”

“她把阿姨上班的时间改了，行动很低调，蚊子们挖不到料。等你回去了，他们的大餐就到了。”

“我们没有人在意会不会被小报爆料这件事，”库丘林把烟头摁在烟灰缸里，“就让他们说吧。”

“库，”威廉的语气一下子变得严肃，“我希望你能认真对待这件事，你非常清楚你自己是怎么想的。”

“我很认真，威廉，正因为我要去见她，所以我才去买手信，并且见面的时候，我甚至会给她送上一束玫瑰花。你觉得呢？”

“那有点过。”

走进浴室前库丘林拍了拍他的肩，“我开玩笑的。”

他非常清楚，藤丸立香并不喜欢这些。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 说去宝格丽，结果去了爱马仕（

喜欢和不会拒绝，是两码子事。两个人都知道头等舱的特别等候室和支持的航上购物并不会差到哪里去，有心的人或许还会特地去买航班限定款，然而库丘林本身并不是热衷于此的人，甚至他觉得有些肤浅和浮夸——好看不假，但是离入他的眼还差了点距离。买回来打发别的没那么刁钻胃口的女人还是可以的，价格明晃晃地摆在那，动辄上千上万。他的薪酬多得这些东西只用眨眼的功夫便买下，威廉嫌弃他不理财，他自己清楚他只是懒得去这么做——多得有他得力的助理在身旁，不然他也不会买下他在纽约长岛的住宅。

“我记得她喜欢爱马仕的丝巾，但是对爱马仕的包没什么兴趣。”他坐在舒适的椅子上抚摸着店内助理呈上来的丝巾，另一位助理给他盛上香槟，他摆摆手让人撤下，表示没什么喝酒的兴趣。

“她不会拒绝上流贵妇们钱多到没处花所以追捧着买的镶金鳄鱼皮包。”

“但是她也不会多喜欢，所以没必要。”

“她对手提包兴致不高，你不是不知道。”

“她有她自己的评判，接受和喜欢是两回事，她的接受范围很广阔，因此也猜不出她的意见想法——这几件看来都挺没意思的，不要了。”

后半句明显是对店里面的的人说的。

“不代表你不可以带她来欣赏，我相信她还是喜欢观光的。”

最后他只是打包带走了四条新出的春季限定丝巾，色彩明媚，印着纽约这座城市的地标建筑。他还是认可了威廉的建议，中央公园的图案设计别出心裁，他的直感告诉他立香会更喜欢这一条。结账打包的时候店员和他说中央公园款已经是店里库存的最后一条了，“先生手气真不错，别的人想要估计要抢不到了。”

“看来不小心和纽约的贵妇们做对了，真是有些不好意思，我的错。”他半开完笑道，接过装在厚实的信封内的收据。经理哈哈大笑，“这是哪里的话，明明是全纽约的可人儿都比不上先生心里的那位了。”

“谁说不是呢？”

库丘林还是那一副吊儿郎当不正经的模样，接过已经打点好的袋子时，又忍不住笑了笑。

飞行顺利，因为顺风的缘故甚至提早了些许抵达，取完行李后别墅的司机已经等候多时。威廉坐在了前排。久违的感觉传来，他看着自己的故土在早晨的阳光下苏醒过来，有种莫名的怀念。工作日的上午开往郊外的路程格外顺畅，富人区的别墅一路向后退，绕过群山后他才看到他所熟悉的道路，直到最后看到了少年时代时住的房子。一切的装潢都没有改变，和他印象里的一模一样。年轻时弗格斯是他的监护人，一直以来都是雇佣的几位家政过来打点，哪怕他已经没有长期居住在此，到现在也一直没改。管事的阿姨脸上已经有了岁月的痕迹，看到他回来时喜上眉梢，“库，你总算舍得回来了，那位小姐已经来了好几天了。”

“她现在在哪？不在这吗？”

“她吃过早饭就出去了，通常下午的时候才回来。今天说是有约，要见朋友。”

他没有告诉要回来爱尔兰的事告诉她，也让阿姨保守这个秘密。

威廉把行李放下，库丘林示意他可以离开，威廉只是抬抬眉，“记得明天的行程，别起晚了，我已经特地安排到了下午。”

“好，我记得的。”

“最近少出门，有蚊子。”

“你可以把我的车开走。”

“不了，”威廉转身要走，扭过头来看他一眼，“以我对你的了解，就算我说了要少出门，你还是会开着车带着立香去兜风的。”

他笑而不语。阿姨接过他们的对话，叨叨絮絮和他叙旧，聊了好一会儿的天，问他这个女孩子是哪里认识回来的，又说了好些她最近在家里的事，长长短短。端上午饭时又问他最近在外面拍戏怎样，说到他实在是扛不住刚下飞机的时差，阿姨才让他回房间休息。

立香没有睡在主卧，他记得他和她说过整个房子随她住，但是她挑了次卧，房间说不上凌乱，床上的皱褶和掀开一个小角的被子告诉他立香在这睡得不错。他洗了个热水澡，直接倒在了她房间的床上。

没有什么比时差更糟糕的东西了吧，他想到。

立香回来时发觉客厅多了好些东西，几个购物袋，一个硕大的行李箱，还没来得及收拾的茶杯——现在这个点阿姨应该在家收拾，她不可能允许家里被外人弄成这样，她不太确定自己的预感，这是库丘林的房子，他若是同意让她以外的别人来借住也是情理之中——直到她看到威廉进门，她愣了一小会。威廉还没来得及和她打招呼，她已经笑着转身上楼了。

如果威廉在，那么库丘林肯定是回来了。

主卧是空的，她轻手轻脚地打开自己房间的门，屋内被窗帘压得沉闷，外头的天还亮着——他是在倒时差吗？她掩上门，悄悄挪到床边，借着几分微弱的光线打量起睡在床上的人。库丘林睡得很沉，靠近一点时她能看到他呼吸的起伏。她止不住地笑，咬了咬唇，坐在床边伸出手摩挲他的眉眼，之后小心翼翼地躺在他身旁的空地，又忍不住亲了亲他的额。她感到有一双手揽上了她的腰，她看到库丘林睁开了眼，一个没留意，她已经整个人被库丘林抱进怀里了。

“让我看看，”库丘林声音低哑，“是不是我的宝贝回家了。”

库丘林换了个姿势抱着她，下巴抵着她的额，手指插进她的发丝之中，又捧着她的脑袋亲了好几下，“看来是我的宝贝舍得回来了。”

“谁是你的宝贝了？”她小声地说道，“你又是谁呀？”

库丘林直接把她压在身下，发出了几声笑声，气息喷在她脖子上有些痒。他亲了亲她的眼角，“不知道我是谁还敢进来？太久没见了把我忘了？”两个人的鼻尖蹭了蹭，库丘林直接吻住了她，唇舌纠缠，立香被吻到要大口大口地喘气，却又无比主动地抱着他的脖子，像一只乖巧的，刚长大的小动物一样啃咬他的唇。他伸手解开她身上的衣服，“立香。”

“你怎么过来了？把我吓了一跳……我以为你会继续呆在纽约。”

“回来收租金的，你住在我家的房租，”库丘林开始亲吻她的脖颈，他已经硬了，他扯下她的裤子，把她的大腿往自己身上靠了靠，两个人的部位隔着内衣物贴在一起，“一分钱我都不会收少的。”


	3. Chapter 3

她迷糊醒来的时候，库丘林整个人都埋在她的怀里，呼吸均匀。她下意识地抚摸着他的脑袋，换来的是怀里的男人的贴近，她伸手抱住他，像是哄着一只小奶狗，顺带亲了亲他的脑袋。

已经不记得昨晚两个人是怎么睡着的，也不知道库丘林怎么就躺在了她的怀里——不过这都是意料之中的事吧，从最开始她知道她会在库丘林家借住一段时间时，她就多少猜到这样的情形的发生，并且不仅仅只会发生一次，她有预感他们会变得更疯狂。昨晚库丘林明明说着自己刚下飞机很累，却硬得不像话，任由她怎么舔弄安抚都没有用——好吧，她自己也没好到哪去，她总觉得有种奇妙的肿胀感存在着，从裸露在外的能被库丘林看到的那一点一直蔓延到小腹的筋肉之中，不计前戏至少做了两回，足够温柔且满足。身体最柔软的部位们的互相啃咬，纠缠和碰撞，汁液四溅，一切都完美地契合在一起，库丘林顶着她的时候她整个人都因那份非同寻常的电流感在微颤。她还记得清楚库丘林在她耳边发出的满足的喘息声，他们一遍又一遍地喊着对方的名字，在一片漆黑之中靠着最基本的感觉去贴近对方，不曾停歇。意识很远又很近，明明不应该这样的，可是就连自己都解释不清楚为什么会忍不住，为什么会得知他在的时候飞奔过去找他，最后都消磨在他缱绻的目光之中。

似乎只要碰上面，有着单独相处的时间，他们都会如此疯狂，并且完全停不下来的做着同样的事，本能和欲望远超一切。他们心里都有一个将要溢出的装满滚烫情欲的容器和一个空荡荡的等着不知道谁才能填满的冰凉的容器矛盾地存在着，偏偏在见到对方的那一刻，便急急地要去倾倒，要去填满，上限在哪他们也不知道。直到灵魂都在颤栗，他们还没想就此打住，仿佛是要把自己整个人拆卸成分子原子融进对方，再从对方身上把自己给找回来，重新组装一个新的自己。

她又吻了吻自己怀里的小孩，库丘林依旧睡得沉，似乎是累得不轻——也是，他在纽约的行程相当紧凑，光是话剧的上演就已经足够折磨，中途还跑去给电影跑了个龙套，公司本来想让他代言几个不错的广告但因为时间实在安排不来只好拒绝——虽然她也不知道为什么威廉会给她发库丘林的行程，她也没有对此作出回应或者评论。加上这之后他马不停蹄没有休整直接跑了回来爱尔兰，这件事威廉没有告诉她，也在她的意料之外——不难猜出是库丘林的主意。威廉昨晚好像也在家里，她想起这件事，但估计当时两个人久久没下楼他多少也猜到他们之间正在发生些什么。估计威廉是有要事找他的吧，是在这边还有新的工作安排吗？

还是先起床吧，她轻手轻脚地爬了起来，给库丘林塞了个枕头好让他睡得舒服些。撩开百叶窗的扇叶，正好是日出时分。回头看了一眼睡在床上的人，心情不可思议地平静。拿了套干净的衣服换上，走前刚要关上门，又折返到床边，似乎这样才会安下心来。

“早安，库丘林。”

她提着画板从庭院后门离开，一切都映照在微亮的明光之中。库丘林家后院有一条溪流，越过溪流有一个小山坡，能看到开阔的风景。她天生对太阳有着非同寻常的向往，日出日落总是珍贵，一切都会沐浴在这极艳之下，张扬热烈又无比温柔。太阳在这种时候总会无比眷顾世间万物，如同爱人在床边的耳语。现在还是春天，日出之后的明媚让她总想留在这个季节里。

又好像缺了点什么。

他醒来的时候身边没有一个人，独独一人躺在床的最中央，他睁眼合眼确认了好几次，不知道立香去哪了。印象中他把手机放在了床头柜上，他拨通了立香的手机，听到的是忙音和房间里另一台手机的震动声。到底是去了哪才会匆忙到连手机都忘了拿，他下意识去翻玛修的电话号，平常情况下玛修都会知道她在哪，又后知后觉地想起玛修并没有跟着立香一同来爱尔兰。威廉没有给他留言，他也不一定知道立香在哪。现在已经十点多了，他坐起身来，缓了缓后给自己点了一根烟，直到听到屋子里别处传来的细微动静，他猛地起身套了件浴袍出了房间。阿姨看到他起来还和他打了个招呼，他笑着回了句，听到浴室的响动，没顾上阿姨的阻止便打开门。透明的玻璃门被水雾模糊，他舒了口气，脱下衣服进去。立香有些惊讶，又似乎是早就料到他会这么做，由着他在淋浴头的热水底下抱住湿漉漉的自己。

“我以为你去哪了。”

“我醒得太早了，看到你挺累的，没喊你起来，现在感觉好点了吗？”

“还好，”库丘林抱着她闭上了眼睛，“还好。”

立香捧着他被水打湿的脑袋，“那就一起洗个澡吧。”

“嗯。”

两个人一起出来的时候身上只裹了浴袍，库丘林的头发温顺地耷拉下来，立香撩开他的刘海对着他笑，他吻了吻面前的小孩，握着吹风机把立香的头发吹干，随便抓了抓自己的发型，也没多管，拉着她的手下楼吃饭。威廉已经在等他，他三两下就把培根煎蛋卷搞定，立香知道他饿，给他递上涂满了果酱的面包片，他握着她的手腕，就着她的手吃下，又欣赏起立香慢条斯理的吃法。阿姨嫌他们腻歪，威廉一副见怪不怪的模样，反而让两个人觉得好笑。

“回来有什么安排吗？”

“下午去拍个广告，大概五六天能结束，海报自然是少不了的，相关采访貌似被安排到别的时间了。之后会在这边呆一段时间，挑挑剧本，演演话剧，和别的演员们参加剧本朗读会之类的吧，更多是回来放松。”

“广告？”

“香水广告，调香师说是以荧幕中的我为灵感调出来的香。话都说成这样了，我就想算了。”

“你喜欢吗？”

“作为香水还是很合我心意的，这点就足够了。”

“也对，是你的风格。”

“你呢，最近怎么安排？”

她对他笑了笑，“秘密。”

库丘林挑了挑眉，说了句真冷淡，也没追问，只是说自己给她带了礼物，把她领到礼物边上，看着她一件一件地拆开。她伸手抚摸着丝巾的图案，库丘林坐在她身旁，她把四条丝巾展开，“都是你挑的？”

“是的，他们新出的系列。”

“是纽约吗？”

“嗯。”

“我只是没想到你会给我买礼物，太漂亮了，我很喜欢。只是我没怎么在纽约好好观光过，有点可惜。”

——她非常喜欢这份礼物。立香的喜爱向来表达得直接，遇上真的合心意的玩意，眉梢都带着爱意，也根本舍不得移开眼，一遍又一遍地抚摸起来。

还好她是喜欢的，不仅仅只是接受他的好意。

威廉催促着他出门，说这里离影棚很远，该出发了。他上楼换了一套休闲的衣服，临走前立香也换上了衣服在门口送他，他取了一条丝巾围在她的脖子上，没有问她要去干什么，“这样更好看。”

他们接了个吻，库丘林搂着她的腰，“早点回来？”

“嗯，”立香低下头帮他理了理领口，“你也是。”

“要是你觉得晚了就给威廉打电话，他以后就不会给我安排那么多行程了。”

她笑了，调侃道，“你就想利用我偷懒是吧？”

“哪里敢偷偷摸摸，”他又亲了亲她，“你可是我光明正大的不去工作的理由。”

立香抱着他沉默了一会，他把她抱得更紧些，“你知道我在纽约长岛也有一套房子，对着海。只要你想，在那住多久都可以——你可以在那做任何你喜欢的事。我可以带你去观光，威廉说你一定会喜欢中央公园，下次我们可以一起去你最喜欢的大都会博物馆，然后在公园里走几圈。晚上的第五大道也是热闹非凡。总之，我们可以一起干很多别的事。”

她被库丘林抱得紧，看不到他的表情，最后的最后，她听到库丘林在她耳边道，“两个月了，我很想你，我以为上次你会在纽约待久一点的。”

真是可恶的男人啊，她抱着他想道，“不够吗？”

库丘林轻笑一声，“不够。”

“没关系，我们有的是机会，”库丘林抬起头来，她摸了摸他的脸颊，“还有很多很多的时间。”

他上车时眼尖地看到埋伏在近处的狗仔队，不耐烦地啧了一声，“什么时候能让这些蚊子安静点。”

“不知道。”威廉瞥了眼拿狗仔队撒气的库丘林，“立香是知道这些人在你家附近所以才没和你说自己的安排吧。”

“这我知道，所以我才觉得烦，我想带着她一起出来，去哪都好。”

威廉没有说话。

库丘林叹了口气，“我是不是太猴急了。”

“还好，她不怎么在乎自己的名声，但是她会顾虑你。而且昨晚，她看到我出现在你家里，话都没说一句，先上楼去找你。我没和她说你会回来，她也没猜到。你也看到，对于你的出现，她还是很开心的。”

“为什么她就不能开口承认呢？真不可爱。”

“因为你也没有在她面前承认过你需要她这件事。”

“不，她是知道的。”

“那就是你信不过的问题了，解决不了。”

“威廉，你这样会很难找到女朋友的哟。”

“也不知道是托谁的福所以我没法和我女朋友腻歪。”

库丘林哈哈大笑，“也是呢。”又看着窗边，喃喃道，“也是呢。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好困（


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 也不知道几岁了还要人照顾（

麻雀虽小，但五脏俱全。市区内的艺术学校总是格外小巧又分散，她跟着认识的学生走着，被调侃她总不认路，只是笑笑，“我只是想多参观一下，毕竟我的住处不在市区里。”

一行人带着她叽叽喳喳地走在路上，中途还停了下来买了份咖啡，“新出的季节限定，要尝尝吗？”已经是五月末了，她拿到手的是一大杯草莓饮品。

她抱着椅背翻看着各种草图，工作室里两三台缝纫机同时作响，还有人在旁边给设计图上色，过来问她意见，一群人又开始了讨论这件衣服到底要如何如何。有人举着量尺示意她，她站起来让人测量她的尺寸，“让我来当你们的模特真的好吗？毕业展可是很重要的走秀，你们也可以让专业的模特来呀。”

“专业模特很难搞来的啦，又不是给钱就行的事，虽然我们也的确没那个钱……”打着唇钉的男生在布料区翻找了一会，“虽然也有很多想入门模特行业的人我们可以请，但怎么说呢，最主要还是风格问题，组长一眼就看上你了，说你来穿一定好看，到时候成品出来还要拜托你让我们拍照，衣服现在已经弄了一大半啦。”

“比起模特我们也没想到组长真的把立香请来了……”

“是啊，组长居然和立香认识……”

“喂喂你别拿我的布料走，那个很难搞到的，我拜托店里老板帮我看了好久才拿到手的。”

“就一小块嘛……”

戴着唇钉的男生叹口气，“立香，女生都那么小气的吗？”

她还没来得及说话，就被另一个女生拉住，“立香也是我们的模特，我们设计的衣服她也要穿的，别现在就开始拉帮结派。”

“别那么小气嘛，就一小块，一小块。”

“不可以——”

还有半个月不到，毕业生的作品展就开展了。学校专门在自己的美术馆里开了一块地给应届生布置。听说她来这之前大家还位置分配头疼，如今看来是都处理好了。学校一向开明，学生之间也比较和谐，正式敲定下来大家都没太多抱怨。如今大家都在赶着出成品，实际效果和画在纸上的设计总有偏差，加上颜色的搭配又要挑人，选定模特后再不开始最终的修正会赶不上时间。工作室里的人体模型上已经穿上了各式各样色彩斑斓的衣服。她四处走走停停，看看这套衣服又挑起在衣服上的配饰，偶尔有学生问她能不能帮忙搭把手，她也很乐意帮忙。一群人都在忙活，有不少设计学院的后辈也过来帮忙，大家一边忙活一边讨论起别的话题，哪个新出的衣服首饰特别入眼，最近哪场走秀的衣服让人眼前一亮，又说到新出的手提包，她一边看着手里的布料一边偶尔插上一两句话。

“说起来，立香在电影里穿的那套白裙，我一开始觉得挺好看的，但是裙子上的那些镶花真的有点多余，”女生抬起头看着她，“立香你觉得呢？”

“啊，我也是这么说的，但是电影的服装设计说是为了贴近年代，算是设计师自己的设计框架和体系，那我也不好意思说什么。”

“库丘林身上那几套衣服真的挺好看的。”另一个女生立刻探出脑袋来接过话，“套套都在显腰身，都不知道该说是衣服好还是人长得好，肩宽和腰围真的太完美了，设计师太懂怎么突出他的特点了吧，也太偏心了。”

“开拍前期我和他确实单独试了很多套衣服，设计师在片场一直紧张得很，怕出来效果不好，其实她已经蛮用心的了，还因为这个耽误了不少拍摄的行程，导演也无可奈何。”

“难怪呢，库丘林的那几身臀部和腿部的设计也挺不错。”

“所以噢，为什么那条那么好看的白裙子上要加上镶花，我一直都觉得很可惜啊。”

“库丘林也不喜欢那个镶花，”她笑着补了句，“说那些镶花把我显老了，但是设计师很执着，想来也只不过是个场景，就算了。本来还有一个发饰要戴在我头上，库丘林不乐意，开拍之前把它拿了下来，还因为这个差点和设计师吵起来。”

“库丘林的眼光原来也挺不错嘛，不过要是库丘林再强硬一点就好了。”

她笑着摇摇头，“最后拍的时候还是戴上了，说要还原，设计师比库丘林还倔，加上这不是我们演员能说的事，我觉得无所谓，还劝了他好一会儿。”

话题又转移到了库丘林身上，大家你一言我一语说得没完。她一边听着大家身为影迷一般的评论，一边拿出自己随身带着的笔记本，翻开新的一页开始画无意义的涂鸦。不知道何时话题回到了她身上，“立香立香，你现在还有和库丘林联系吗？”

“嗯，有的呀。”

不如说一直都在联系，联系还不少。

“那你们两个其实是什么关系呢？”有人好奇地问道，“他喜欢你吗？或者你喜欢他吗？我指的是那种，咳，想进入一段关系的喜欢，不止是说，看到你时对你有好感的那种喜欢。”

“为什么这么问？”

“看着像，特别是幕后，”旁边的男生梗着脑袋说道，“不如说绝对是的。”

她扬了扬眉，没有说话。一旁的女生倒是大胆，“明明每次我们聊起爱尔兰的光之子时立香看着就很开心，亲热戏也特别亲热，私下肯定再亲热些。”

“这么明显吗？”

“啊对对对，太亲热了吧，幕后里面导演还说那段戏拍得特别好。”男生们开始挤眉弄眼，“我赌30欧，你们两个绝对做了不止一次。”

“不如直接问做断了几张床比较实际……”

“喂喂喂！”

“知道啦！对不起啦，立香你别介意……”

她摆摆手，表示无所谓。有人清了清嗓子，装模作样地开始念电影里的台词，反而有一股滑稽的味道，引得大家一片哄笑。她在这哄笑声中笑而不语，只是继续着手上的涂鸦。

天黑的时候她便离开了工作室，学生们还留在里面继续工作。出门一看手机，库丘林早些时候已经问她回家没。她回了句马上就回去，回到家里的时候，只剩下威廉坐在餐桌上对着电脑打字，她先开口，“吃了晚饭了吗？”

“我们已经吃过了。他在楼上，说今天有点累，可能是时差还没倒好，先上去休息了。你看看他吧，我喊阿姨过来给你做饭。”

“抱歉，辛苦你了，真的很不好意思，我以为你们不会那么早回来。”

“没关系，广告的拍摄在……算了，这些话还是留着你俩私下慢慢聊吧，我不多说了。可以的话，麻烦你喊他下来再吃点，他今天吃得不算多。”

“我尽量。”

半天的拍摄下来他居然会觉得疲惫，在以前这都再平常不过。他记得要拍两组主题不同的广告，今天一行人趁着天气不错跑到海边，导演和摄像和他确认了几遍场景，试拍了几遍后大家都觉得这样的角度不错。正式开拍后他只觉得自己似乎状态不佳，虽然足够应付镜头。他深知这一个下午的拍摄最多能在广告里用上几秒。临近日落时大家便收工了，祈祷明天也是个好天气。他躺在浴缸里闭上眼，也不知道过了多久，他隐约听到开门声，睁开眼的时候立香已经在他面前，她伸手进浴缸里测了测水温，“你已经泡了很久了，我洗完澡了你还没出来，这么泡着水会凉掉的。”

立香看着他从浴缸里坐起身，“很累？”

“稍微有点。”

“那先起来？陪我吃个饭吧，然后去睡觉。”

“好。”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 几岁了还要人照顾

现在也不算太晚，八点刚过半，他下楼时看到立香和阿姨正忙着从壁柜里拿餐具。立香招呼威廉也过来一起吃，他婉言谢绝，走前只是嘱咐了一句有事给他打个电话。立香看着他离开的背影，给库丘林递上一杯牛奶，“有你这样让人操心的艺人，威廉也蛮辛苦的呢。”

“怎么说我都有认真干活的。”

立香只是笑笑，说别累坏了。餐桌上两个人没再说话。要不是立香来喊他，他甚至不想下楼。他撑着脑袋看着坐在自己对面的人吃饭，立香似乎已经习以为常，只是抬起头瞧了他一眼，他便笑了笑，举起牛奶一饮而尽。收拾碗筷的时候他根本不愿动，整个人仿佛被灌了铁，抬起手指头都嫌麻烦，换在平时他肯定会起来帮忙。

——是真的累坏了，立香看他的眼神有些担忧。他说没事，从背后抱着她的时候却把脑袋枕在她颈窝，“今晚去主卧睡吧。”

“嗯？”

“那里的床更舒服，而且刚刚你也看到，主卧房间里有独立的浴室，还很大。不像次卧的浴室在房间外面，不带浴缸——我想和你睡个好觉。”

“嗯，那你先上去吧。”

“我是说，我们一起。”

她拗不过库丘林在耳边的软磨硬泡，叹了口气，说收拾一下就回房间陪他，答应下来时便得到了库丘林的一个吻。回房间时她看着库丘林一整个人软绵绵倒在床上，睡袍的领口打开，里面什么都没穿，她爬上床替他盖好被子，库丘林看着她笑，示意她也睡下来。于是她睡在他身旁，选了个舒服的姿势看起书来。库丘林倒是安静得出奇，平时要是这样的话他早该开始闹了，侧过头看一眼库丘林，他正一直慵懒地盯着自己。她立刻装作无事发生的模样，摆出一副认真看书的姿态，库丘林声音有些沙哑，懒懒散散道，“比我还好看？”

她没看他，却忍不住笑，“自然是比你还好看的。”

“别看了，”库丘林笑着从她手里把书抽走，放在一旁，“我比它好看多了，它怎么可能比我还好看。”说罢半个身子压了上来又要亲她，她捧着他的脸，瞧着他，库丘林向来懂这些温存，同样回握她的手，把她整个人压住，开始解她的浴袍，她拍了拍他的手示意他停下，“今天不行，你要好好休息。”

回应她的是库丘林低低的笑，“嗯，不做，”但动作依旧没停下来，“但不妨碍我想看。”

“又不差这一次，你看得还少吗？早上不才看过。”

“那不一样，能看一次是一次，机会是拿来珍惜的，能欣赏的话干嘛不抓紧时间？能让我开心的人和事已经不多了，你是其中一个，那更不能浪费。”

“噢，是吗？我能让你开心吗？”

“光是远远看着你的背影我就开心，你敢信吗？”库丘林亲吻她的脖颈，试图把她的浴袍卸下来，“每次抱着你我都觉得我在做梦，怎么你能那么好呢，”他抱着全身赤裸的立香喃喃道，由头到脚地抚摸了一遍，“你看，现在可把我高兴坏了。”

“是，你都开始说胡话了，还是在念台词？”

“别不信。那我换个借口好了，裸睡比较舒服。”

她躺在库丘林的臂膀里，从最开始库丘林的浴袍便松垮得不像样子，她看着他赤裸的前胸，伸出手去触碰那些肌肉的线条，抬起眼瞧他时他正在闭目养神，“你最近是不是瘦了？”

“……有吗？”

“我总觉得你比我上次见你时瘦了些，”她喃喃道，“昨晚我就有这种感觉，压在我身上的男人没以前重了，抱着也感觉瘦了，但看着好像又不太明显。”

“可能吧，我没有经常量体重的习惯。”

“你最近太忙了。”

“那大概是威廉比较无良。”

“你要是不同意，他会给你这么多工作吗？不如说，你没必要对自己这么狠。”

她把手放在他胸前，库丘林把她抱得更紧些，没再继续这个话题。立香问他今天的广告拍摄如何，他只说了句不怎样。

“不怎样？你很少会这么自我评价。”

“嗯，的确拍得不怎样。我今天很不在状态，出来的效果勉强说得过去，所以觉得不怎样。不过，五月的海水还是挺冷的，以前还年轻的时候倒不觉得。”

“要下水吗？”他听出了她话里的笑意，“哎呀，全裸的镜头？”

“那得让他们多给点薪酬，本大爷我的裸体还是挺值钱的。”

她笑了，拍了拍他的手臂，“睡吧，你看着像很困的样子。”

他没接过话，安静了好一会儿后立香从他怀里爬出来，好让他睡得舒服些，他握着她的手腕，“立香。”

“我不走，抱着我睡觉你胳膊会麻掉，”她看着已经徘徊在睡梦边缘的人，“我就在这。”

似乎是得到了什么确切的保证，还没来得及和他道晚安，听到这句话后面前的人已经累得睡了过去。她看着面前的人，也不知道最近他都忙活了些别的什么，只是亲了亲他的额角，替他捻好被子，就如早上出门前一般俯下身来，小声地对他说了句晚安。

然而凌晨的时候她是被身旁的人的翻身弄醒的。平日里和别人睡一起，她极容易因为身旁的人一个翻身醒来，又很快地睡下去。库丘林很少翻身，和他一起基本都会一觉睡到天明。她没去数这到底是库丘林今晚的第几次，这样的不正常举动让她更加担心。她坐起身，开了床头灯，身旁的人背对着她侧身睡着，一呼一吸都过分明显，甚至听得到声音——不如说，显得过分吃力。

“库，你怎么了？”

对方没有回应，她越发不安，把他翻过身来让他平躺着。库丘林只是悠悠转转醒过来，看着她说怎么了，自己没事。她不信，皱着眉下意识伸手探他的额头，烫得厉害，一下子火不知道怎么的立刻噌噌冒了上来，深呼吸了好几次，才多少平复下心情，把声音放缓道，“你发烧了。”

“怎么可能，我好久没发过烧了。”

“啰嗦，现在就在发烧，你真是……”

库丘林没再说话，她急忙套上睡袍给威廉打电话，“威廉？对不起那么晚打扰你……是，他发烧了……嗯，你知道他家庭医生的电话吗？我一会儿打算给他喂点退烧药，我有随身带……对，睡觉前还好好的，也没有什么症状……我先问问阿姨温度计在哪……”

认识立香那么久，这还是他第一次看到她如此匆忙。他看着她打了好几个电话，他听不清她在说什么，只是眉头紧锁，明明上一秒还昏昏欲睡，被他吵醒依旧耐心有加，现在倒是有几分生气的模样。立香出门又进门好几趟，给他量了体温，端来药和凉毛巾。他极抗拒吃药，病起来的时候性子更是耍得厉害，撇开头不理人，说自己不爱吃药，只是发烧的话过一晚就好，男子汉大丈夫吃什么药。立香倒是没再说话，他觉得哪里不对，扭过头来一看时才发现她神色复杂，生气是肯定的——虽然他暂且还没懂怎么自己生病还把她惹生气的逻辑——剩余的似乎是更多是担忧和委屈。接着他听到立香的叹气，放下药，没再说什么。他调笑道，“怎么陪着我的时候老在叹气呢？”

“谁知道呢？”

“知道啦，”他坐起身来，咳了一声，“这就吃药，我错了。”

“爱吃不吃，谁管你。”

他笑着吞下药，躺回被窝时又笑着咳了几声，似乎是碰上了什么特别有趣的事。闭上眼一会儿，他又从被窝里伸出手来，立香握住他不安分的手。他莫名有些飘忽得意，回握住她的手，直到听到威廉带着家庭医生进来的声音，立香松开他的手，把位置让了出来。家庭医生给他做了一套常规检查，问了好些问题，再给他量了一次体温，立香和威廉在旁边又交代了些别的事——他觉得有些小题大作，不过是一场因过度疲劳引起的极为普通的低烧罢了，这些条条框框的流程又有什么用呢？家庭医生简单地交代了几句，他都没听进去，只觉得吵嚷。威廉把人送走的时候，他问现在是什么时候，立香说已经快四点半了。

自己倒是把别人折腾得一夜没睡。

世界重新回归安静，一切匆匆，把这如墨的夜搅乱，他莫名生出一股厌烦，又在发烧的昏沉起伏中试图抓住些什么。他听到威廉重新进房间的声音，威廉默不作声地看着他和立香，似乎又在什么时候离开了。而立香站在离他很远的地方，似乎在酝酿什么情绪，反反复复，如同海浪一般卷上岸又消失。感冒药终于开始起效，他重新觉得困倦，只是，他觉得还缺了点什么，这个夜晚虽然已经被打乱，但不应该如此。

“故意的吗？”

立香突兀地问道，他一下子愣住，却又一下子释怀，以至于忍不住又笑了起来，“你说什么？”

立香重新回到床边，没有和他对视，“你是故意的吗？”

他沉吟半响，只是伸出手抚摸她的脸，她有些抗拒，看上去闷闷不乐，“大概吧。”

立香还在赌气，眉头从最开始一直没松开过，他安抚起她的小孩，然而她还是不愿意看着自己，目光总是撇到别处——真可爱啊，他想到，就连这种时候耍脾气都要顾及着别人的感受，到了现在还要温柔地给他一个台阶下，怎么总是对人这么好呢？沉默了一会儿后，她没再故意撇开目光，似乎是在心里激烈地纠结完了，又有些气不过，只是垂下脑袋握着他的手，“还有下次的话，我就要生气了。”

刚说完这句话后她便突然地，毫无自觉地红了眼眶，像是受了不得了的委屈——他突然之间满心欢喜起来，他第一次觉得，他在她心里还是有那么些分量的，日日亲呢似情侣，也敌不过现在这么短短的几句话和微小的表情。他勾起一个笑，带着几分安抚的意味，“嗯，知道了。”

他拉着她往自己怀里带，她把脑袋埋在自己怀里，他看不到她表情，唯一感受到的仅仅是她身子在一起一伏，“我要生气了。”

“好。”

完了，是真的生气了。

“我很生气。”

“嗯。”

“真的很生气哦。”

说道这的时候她的声音有些哽咽，他抚摸她的脊背，“是我不好，你别哭，生气的时候哭可就不够凶了。”

“等你病好了你看着办。”

“知道了，我错了。”

他困得不行，起起落落后一颗心又被欢愉和幸福填满，嘴边的微笑从始至终都没停下来。他抱着立香翻了个身，一下子他自己也分不清到底是立香一直在安抚他，还是他才是安抚别人的那个人，但没有关系，这样就挺好。这么喧闹的不安定的一天，他总算是在她身边安下心来。

“陪我。”

“睡吧。”


End file.
